<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tails Never Fails by iwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513043">Tails Never Fails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwish/pseuds/iwish'>iwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18ish, Aged-Up Character(s), Apparently!, But not quite, F/M, Fantasy AU, Felix posing as Adrien, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Guard!Kagami, I love Adrien and Kagami's friendship, I mean what do you expect it's Chat Noir, Implied Smut, Lila Rossi Bashing, Luka's here too!, Marichat, Marichat May 2020, Masked ball au, Miscommunication, Multi, Prince!Adrien, Sarcastic Kagami, Sass, This is basically a Cinderella AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Valet!Nino, Wingman Kagami, day 30: purrince, mild swears, terrible puns, this is all fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwish/pseuds/iwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a shameless Cinderella AU, Prince Adrien goes incognito as Chat Noir to find himself a spouse at the most elaborate masquerade the kingdom has ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Our Protagonists are Introduced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so long story short this was supposed to be a one-shot for Marichat May (Day 30: Purrince), but due to a) that being my birthday and b) me being a massive procrastinator, it's a bit later. Also it became a multi-chapter when I turned my back for legit 30 seconds, so I needed the time to write more. Sigh.</p><p>Once again thank you to wesel for the title, since mine was the highly original "Cat and Mouse" or "I want some pun to do with tails"</p><p>Since it's Marichat, Marinette is Multimouse in this one as opposed to Ladybug.</p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to relax.”</p><p>“You’re not the one who has to find themselves a spouse at a <em>masquerade ball.</em>” It was precisely six-fifteen in the evening, and Prince Adrien was already looking forward to seeing the guests leave. Under normal circumstances, he would have been in his element modelling for his father – King Gabriel’s elaborate balls, though the guests politely pretended otherwise, were usually an excuse to show off his latest designs. Besides, seeing the ballroom full of people made a pleasant change from the echoing loneliness of the castle in his day-to-day life.</p><p>Today’s ball, however, was not “normal circumstances”.</p><p>“I thought you were ready to start searching?” Nino, his valet, asked as he unfolded a pair of trousers for later and laid them on the bed.</p><p>“I am! I just,” Adrien groaned and dropped down next to the trousers, “I’d just rather do it in my own time. This masquerade feels so…unnecessary.” </p><p>Nino hummed a sound that was somewhere between <em>you-have-a-point</em> and <em>masquerade-balls-are-fun-so-quit-complaining, </em>as he pulled a shirt from the wardrobe and squinted at it. “It’s not your style, huh?”</p><p>“I’m a model, Nino. Everything’s my style.”</p><p>His valet heaved a sigh reserved specifically for the terrible puns that, unfortunately, were not uncommon.</p><p>Adrien pouted. “Will you ever appreciate my comedic genius?”</p><p>“I will, when your jokes are worth laughing at.”</p><p>“Ouch.” The Prince feigned hurt, and Nino chuckled.</p><p>“Save the wit for your future spouse.”</p><p>“Well that’s an inappropriate thing to say about my-”</p><p>They were saved from another terrible, tenuously-linked pun, by a knock at the door. It swung open to admit Kagami, head of the Prince’s security force.</p><p>“Good evening, your highness.”</p><p>“Kagami! Is everything okay?” Despite her brusque nature, Adrien held a soft spot for his bodyguard. Over the years, she’d proven to be a good friend – willing to listen and sympathise, but more than capable of telling him when to pull himself together in a castle of people intimidated by his title.</p><p>“All guards are in place for tonight, but it would help if we knew what you’ll be wearing.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I assume you <em>will</em> be changing into something a little more formal?”</p><p>“You would be correct.” Nino picked up Adrien’s mask from where it lay on the windowsill and showed it to her. “Though considering the rate at which he’s been procrastinating, I’ll be surprised if he actually <em>makes </em>it to the ball.”</p><p>“Okay fine! I’m changing, I’m changing.” Adrien ducked behind a screen to pull on his formal attire, ignoring the amused look exchanged between the others. “By the way, Kagami, Felix agreed to pose as me so that I can talk to people without panicking them – he’ll be the one in the white swan costume.”</p><p>“Thank you for the heads up, I’ll make the guards aware.” Kagami glanced up at the clock. “You have forty minutes. I’ll be at the end of the corridor if you need help wrangling his highness into something resembling a prince, Nino.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kagami.”</p><p>“I heard that.” Adrien’s hand appeared round the side of the screen to gesture vaguely at her. “I’ll be punctual, I promise.”</p><p>“You always are.” With a final nod at Nino, Kagami left the room. Behind the screen, Adrien mumbled as he fiddled with the buttons on his sleeves.</p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>“Please.” Adrien emerged from the screen to hold out his wrists. “I just can’t believe that tonight I’m supposed to meet the person I’ll spend the rest of my life with.”</p><p>“And if you don’t?”</p><p>“Father says that Princess Lila has…expressed her interest.”</p><p>“I see.” Nino pulled a face as he finished buttoning the cuffs. “Well, I’ll be around to point you in the direction of suitable looking guests. And if you’re desperate for a friendly face.”</p><p>“Last time you said that, I seem to recall that you vanished off with a certain Lady Alya all night.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>-x-</p><p>“You need to relax.”</p><p>“But tonight’s the night I might meet <em>Prince Adrien.</em>” Sighing happily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng twirled in front of a mirror, admiring her reflection. On the nearby chaise lounge sat her best friend, Lady Alya Cesaire, who just shook her head.</p><p>“Girl, he’s only human.” </p><p>“A human who happens to be a <em>Prince!” </em>Marinette clasped her hands. “Not to mention that his father is the best designer of all time, and that Adrien happens to be the most handsome model in the whole kingdom.”</p><p>“Well <em>I </em>think his valet gives him a run for his money, but that’s just a matter of opinion.” Alya smoothed down the skirt of her own russet dress. “Just try to keep your cool if you do get the chance to dance with him, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course I will!”</p><p>“And remember that <em>every </em>eligible person in the Kingdom is attending. So even if you don’t get to dance with the Prince himself, you might still snag yourself a cute lady or lord.”</p><p>“I’ll remember.” Marinette touched her hair to check it was still in the two buns that she’d wrestled with earlier. Silver ribbons were twined round each of them to keep them in place, but she wasn’t taking any chances. Not tonight.</p><p>Her dress was composed of panels of grey and silver – inspired by the mice that helped with her chores around the bakery each morning. Not the fanciest animal, sure, but Alya had assured her that the Prince prized sweet personalities over preening peacocks.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me get ready here, by the way." said Marinette, smoothing out her gloves. "My parents are really busy with the orders for tonight."</p><p>"No worries girl. My place is your place, you know that."</p><p>They smiled at one another, before Marinette turned back to the mirror and worried at her lip. Alya put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re fine, Mari. You look beautiful.”</p><p>“So do you.” she replied. And it was true. Alya’s fox outfit became her, sleek and ruthless and, well…stunning. No wonder the Prince’s valet was head-over-heels for her. “Will Nino be around?”</p><p>Alya’s face lit up at the name of her lover. “He said he’ll be there. Though, he might end up having to keep an eye on the Prince, to make sure he doesn’t scare people away with his puns.”</p><p>Marinette giggled. Alya (and by extension, Nino) had told her enough stories of the Prince that he felt like a friend. A friend that she hadn’t met yet, but maybe, just <em>maybe, </em>that would change tonight. She’d meet him and he’d flash her that irresistible smile and <em>oh, </em>dancing with him would be wonderful. He’d twirl her under his arm, they’d waltz like they were on clouds and his eyes would just bore into hers and he’d pull her close and –</p><p>“Hey Mari, are you even listening?”</p><p>“I – ah – of course I’m listening, what do you mean am I listening? I was totally paying attention!”</p><p>Alya rolled her eyes affectionately. “I was asking if you were ready to see the masks? Masker Fu dropped them off this morning.”</p><p>“Our masks are from Fu?!” This was news. Only the Royal family and nobility could afford masks designed by Fu. His work was the stuff of legends – they said he used magic to get the colours <em>exactly </em>the same shade as the animal they were based on.</p><p>“Of course they are. You didn’t think we’d be going in masks from the High Street now, did you?” Alya smirked, holding out an intricately carved box. “Go on.”</p><p>Hands trembling, Marinette unclasped the box and lifted the lid, only to gasp and nearly let it fall.</p><p>Inside, nestled amongst crimson tissue paper, was the mask. It glimmered faintly under the lamps, silver mixed in with the grey fur. Whiskers protruded from it, softer than they should have been when Marinette stroked a finger along them, tapping the tiny black nose as she picked it up.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Try it on.” Alya urged, placing the box on the windowsill. “I’ll tie it.”</p><p>Holding the mask to her face, Marinette felt it mould to her features. It fit like a glove. Deft hands tied the ribbon to secure it, then Alya was tugging her back towards the mirror.</p><p>“Take a look.”</p><p>Marinette looked.</p><p>“<em>Whoa.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Names and Wagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the ball begins, and a wager is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, I know it's been two months, and I have no excuse besides the fact that I'm writing a Lord of the Rings pantomime alongside this. This fic WILL get finished because so help me God I have to finish at least one multi-chapter fic in my life...</p><p>(Also I'm kinda tired and have barely proof-read this so apologies for typos, lmk in comments if there are bits that need badly editing?)</p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Palace spires rose into the dusky sky, dappled with pink clouds. Before it, a queue of eligible young people (and assorted others who had managed to wrangle tickets) wound their way towards the grand entrance.</p><p>“It’s so…<em>big,” </em>Marinette breathed. Herself and Alya were just metres from the entrance now, and she was having to crane her neck to see the royal flags as they rippled. Either side of the doors, rows of windows vanished off around the curve of the wall. “How many rooms do you think there are?”</p><p>“Six-hundred and forty-two.” A somewhat smug voice came from behind them. “Not counting the greenhouse, of course.”</p><p>Marinette turned to see a man grinning at them, decked out in a green suit. A shell half-mask covered his face, but the gleaming eyes were familiar enough.</p><p>“Nino!” Alya launched herself into his arms with a laugh, apparently catching him off-guard as the pair wobbled alarmingly before he caught his balance. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“Mrph -” Nino spat out a mouthful of her ponytail as Marinette giggled. “I managed to sneak out. No one can tell who I am behind the mask.”</p><p>Alya pulled back and tilted her head to one side. “I see. And what happened to actually keeping an eye on the Prince this time, hm?”</p><p>“First of all, last time was not entirely my fault because – uh, sorry Marinette – it takes two to tango, and second of all,” Nino’s bravado faded as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I just, uh, kinda couldn’t wait to see you.”</p><p><em>Nice save, Nino </em>thought Marinette as she watched Alya’s cheeks flush. They made a good pair – right down to their costumes. Marinette smiled, noticing the way that Masker Fu had given their masks complimenting accents of gold. It seemed the stories were true - that man knew everything that went on in the kingdom.</p><p>They shuffled closer to the door. A booming voice from up ahead announced the pseudonym of each guest as they entered the ballroom, though Marinette wasn’t convinced the people already mingling were paying attention. Unless…would the Prince be listening? What if he was waiting for a name that he found perfect?</p><p>“Queen Bee!”</p><p>Oh, that was perfect for the willowy woman entering the room – she was confident, head held high, obviously the very thing he’d be looking for –</p><p>“Viperion!”</p><p>A guy, also holding his head high, though this one looked more laid-back. That was such a cool name, surely he’d be turning heads all night (including Marinette’s not that she’d admit it.)</p><p>“Volpina!”</p><p>Another person dressed as a fox – Marinette shot a glance at Alya, who was watching, unimpressed. Marinette could almost see the eyebrow raised in disdain under the mask.</p><p>“That’s Princess Lila from the South,” Nino murmured to Marinette. “The Prince isn’t a fan. Neither are we, come to think of it.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Nino and Alya snorted in perfect unison, as Marinette gazed at the confident young lady strutting through the hall.</p><p>“Let’s just say she’s fond of embroidering the truth,” said Alya.</p><p>“And double-y fond of the Prince,” said Nino, rolling his eyes. “You would not <em>believe </em>the amount of times I’ve had to rescue him from her.”</p><p>“Ohh.” Marinette was only half paying attention. They were nearly at the front of the queue, it was nearly time, everyone would be staring -</p><p>“Uh, Nino, my love?” Alya tapped him on the arm. “Don’t you need to vanish before we go in?”</p><p>“Oh f – you’re right, I’ll see you inside. Have a good night, Mari!”</p><p>“You too!” She caught a flash of his grin in response as he vanished into the night. Alya squeezed her arm.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, girl. Even if it’s not the Prince, we’ll find you someone to dance with.”</p><p>Marinette could only nod in response – they were at the front of the queue.</p><p>“What’s your name, Mademoiselle?”</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>“Multimouse.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Under the guise of Chat Noir, the Prince prowled the edges of the ballroom. Felix had taken over the dance floor, charming a new partner into every song, and Chat smiled as his cousin twirled with a young man in blue – Felix was obviously paying him some compliment, for the gentleman’s cheeks were rosy.</p><p>“Still alive?” Kagami spoke from behind him, eyes not leaving the guests surrounding them.</p><p>“Just about,” Chat smiled at her.</p><p>“Have you asked anyone to dance yet?”</p><p>His smiled vanished. “A few. All of them wanted to dance with the Prince - ” he gestured to Felix, “ – so I was but a mere stepping stone on their journey.”</p><p>Kagami pulled a face. “Sounds delightful.”</p><p>“Your sympathy is, as always, much appreciated.”</p><p>“You are most welcome.”</p><p>As Kagami shifted to get a better view of the room, Chat started to drift towards a free table in the corner of the room. He could get away with skulking for a while – no one would think twice, a guy dressed in black, sitting on the outskirts. If anything, it was to be expected.</p><p>“Excuse me, your highness, but this conversation is not yet finished.” Kagami said in a low voice. He turned back and registered with some surprise that his head guard was wearing what was colloquially known as a ‘shit-eating grin’. “My break begins in about thirty seconds. Care for a wager?”</p><p>“A wager, Kagami?”</p><p>“See who can make their dance partner blush the most without being crude. Loser owes twenty.”</p><p>Chat considered. On the one hand, forcing himself to actually <em>talk </em>to his dance partners might prove itself useful. On the other hand, he knew Kagami. There was no way she’d suggest a wager unless she was certain she could win it.</p><p>“I take it you have your eye on someone?” he asked.</p><p>“Ah, ah, that would be telling. I don’t want you sabotaging me.”</p><p>“Who is it?” Chat perked up, scanning the ballroom for likely subjects. “The bee? The monkey? The fox – wait nevermind, that’s Lady Alya.” He shook his head, watching as Alya wove her way through the crowds with a confidence possessed only by herself, knowing full well that she was the best reporter in the kingdom.</p><p>“None of them.” Kagami was smiling in the complete opposite direction, and he followed her gaze. Hovering beside the punch bowl and fiddling with her gloves was, he had to admit, the most adorable mouse he had ever seen. A young lady dressed as a mouse, that was. Her silver skirts billowed out from her waist, moving as she swayed slightly to the music, and even as he watched, she raised a hand to gently check that her hair was still in place – pinned into buns to look like mouse ears.</p><p>
  <em>Now there's a fashion statement. Father would love that.</em>
</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” he murmured.</p><p>“Indeed.” Kagami smiled even wider. “And I’m going to tell her. Good luck.”</p><p>Before Chat could say or do anything, his guard was halfway across the room, heading towards the mysterious girl with her chin held high.</p><p>“You <em>would </em>make a wager I can’t win,” he muttered, turning to search for yet another partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Wonderful (if Chaotic) Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ball takes a slightly chaotic turn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I have nothing to say for myself. Based on current patterns, this fic will be completed by the time I started it next year. HOWEVER I do actually have a plot for it now, a proper one, yay!<br/>Lots of uni reading currently, plus am STILL editing that panto, but hopefully once that's done I'll have way more time on my hands to focus on random bits of writing I wanna do (case in point: this fic)</p>
<p>Enjoy! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strains of the string quartet trebled in Marinette’s ears as she poured herself yet another glass of punch. The first few dances had been slow – she’d managed not to stand on any toes, but conversation had been stuttered, mostly on account of her nerves. She sighed. How on earth was she supposed to talk to the Prince like this?</p>
<p>“I guess it’s not my lucky day after all,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” said a voice from behind her. Marinette spun around to see a woman in front of her, dressed head-to-toe in crimson. It took a moment to realise what was off about her, but as the woman smiled it hit her – she was one of the few people not wearing a mask. At her side hung a sword, and the world froze as Marinette forgot to breathe.</p>
<p>“You’re a guard!?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I – ”</p>
<p>“Ihaven’tdoneanythingwrong, Iswear I justwantedtotalktotheprinceand - ”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, relax!” The Guard held her hands up, but her teeth gleamed as she grinned. “I’m on my break – I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Warmth spread across Marinette’s cheeks. <em>Why am I like this?</em> “I – uh – yes?”</p>
<p>She let the Guard take her by the hand and guide her towards the sea of masked people, lilting along to the music. They found their rhythm quickly, and Marinette found herself relaxing enough to enjoy the waltz.</p>
<p>“May I ask your name?” asked the Guard.</p>
<p>“I’m Mari – Multimouse! I’m Multimouse. And yourself?”</p>
<p>“Kagami.” The Guard – <em>Kagami – </em>smiled at her as she turned Marinette under her arm. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Multimouse.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine.”</p>
<p><em>One, two, three – one, two, three – </em>and it <em>was </em>a pleasure. For the first time all night, she wasn’t a stuttering mess. In fact, the conversation flowed easily between the two of them as Kagami asked about her home, and Marinette asked about the castle in turn.</p>
<p>“It’s…interesting.” Kagami admitted. “It can get a little lonely here, but between Nino and Adrien there’s always something to entertain.”</p>
<p>“You know Prince Adrien?!” Marinette tried to keep her voice level, but her eyes must have betrayed her, for Kagami’s grip loosened slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m his personal guard.” Kagami’s voice hardened. “Responsible for keeping him safe, but also for being his friend. If people only want to talk to him because of his title, I scare them off.”</p>
<p>Scare them off – ? Marinette’s heart stuttered as she caught Kagami’s meaning. “Oh! No, no, I just – my friends, Alya – well, that’s ‘Lady Alya’ I guess – and her partner Nino, they’ve told me so much about him and his father and how he just wants to make friends but he’s not allowed, and I just wanted to talk to him and be a friend. I mean, it’d be nice if something more happened, but I’d never force it, and definitely not just for the TITLE, if anything that’s an offput and – oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Kagami was staring at her, slightly open-mouthed. Then, her expression relaxed and she chuckled, “You really are something Multimouse, I’ll give you that.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to ‘scare me off’?”</p>
<p>“Decidedly not. But” – Kagami raised her eyebrows – “if you want to dance with the Prince, you’ll need to relax.”</p>
<p>“I doubt I’ll even get the chance to.” Marinette gazed across at the Prince, who was waltzing elegantly in his white frock, smiling gently at the man currently on his arm.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so sure.”</p>
<p>Before Marinette could ask what Kagami meant, the music picked up and she was whisked into a faster number.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Three dances and no joy later – he’d spent the last one too busy avoiding Princess Lila to pay his partner any proper attention – Chat was, once again, skulking by the punch bowl. This was fine. He had all evening. It wasn’t like he’d expected to find his true love in the first half-hour, but it would have been nice to at least have one person interested in <em>him</em> instead of his title and –</p>
<p>Lady Alya’s gloating voice came from behind him.</p>
<p>“Well, well. Looks like you’re the punchline after all.”</p>
<p>Chat pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you’re going to make a pun <em>that</em> bad, at least be original about it.”</p>
<p>“Oh my, <em>please </em>do forgive me, I forgot that you’re the only one allowed to make terrible puns.” She raised an eyebrow. “What’s got you moping over here?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not get into it. I take it Nino’s taking a break?”</p>
<p>At that, Alya gave a dry chuckle and gestured towards the dancers. “Nope. Lila got hold of him and he couldn’t turn her down without causing a scene.”</p>
<p>“He’s with Lila!?” It took a few seconds to locate his valet in the tangle of dancers, but their blur of green and orange was unmistakable. The sight that met Chat’s eyes wasn’t entirely unexpected, but still – Lila was half-dancing, half-walking, in a line that cut straight across the dance floor towards Felix. Trailing along behind her, and doing his best to avoid the feet of other couples, was an extremely done looking Nino.</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Chat looked sideways at Alya, and the pair burst into laughter. Across the floor, Nino heard and shot them a furious look, which only made them laugh harder. For a few seconds, Chat forgot all about his lack of success and just watched in amusement as his friend finally thwarted Lila’s plans by dipping her, then spinning them both far, far, away from Felix.</p>
<p>There was a tap on his arm; Alya was holding a hand out to him. “Help me rescue our idiot?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>As it turned out, Chat quickly realised, rescuing Nino was easier said than done. Joining the dance as a pair was the simple part – making their way towards Nino was nigh-on impossible. They couldn’t follow the path that Lila cut across the floor without barging through the centre of other couples, so were forced to follow at a slower pace, so much so that the others did an entire circuit of the floor and came up behind them.</p>
<p>As they neared, Nino would succeed in getting close enough to switch partners, but Lila would notice at the last second and drag him further away. Chat gritted his teeth as he and Alya pursued them, then plastered on his fakest, model-worthy smile so as not to draw unwanted attention by looking like an angry stalker.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Oh my.” Kagami was looking at something over the top of Marinette’s head, eyes wide like she wasn’t sure whether to be horrified or amused. She turned to follow her line of sight and nearly snorted.</p>
<p>Nino was being dragged about the dancefloor by Volpina – chasing after them were Alya and a stranger dressed as a cat. And the Prince had realised. He was dancing away from them, with such a look of alarm on his face that Marinette had to choke down a laugh.</p>
<p>“Of course it would be <em>her,</em>” Kagami groaned, then her eyes widened. “Pardon, Multimouse. I should not speak ill of the guests.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps not, but I won’t tell.”</p>
<p>She felt Kagami laugh. “Oh, I like you.”</p>
<p>Somewhere amongst the orchestra and the general hubbub of the ball, the clock chimed eleven and Kagami sighed, “Regrettably, my break is over and I must rescue Nino and the Prince from that woman. Dancing with you has been a delight, Multimouse.”</p>
<p>“And the same to you.” Marinette beamed up at her partner. “I hope that I’ll be able to keep in contact with you?”</p>
<p>For a second, surprised registered on Kagami’s features, before she relaxed into a genuine smile. “I would like that. Now come; you can help me rescue Nino.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Oh, so help me – look at Felix!” Alya hissed. Chat followed her gaze and choked down a laugh. His cousin had clocked Lila’s advances, and was waltzing gracefully away – as fast as he possibly could, with honest-to-God fear behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say I blame him,” He whispered back, turning Alya under his arm, “but if he draws her further away, I might kill him.”</p>
<p>“That sounds a lot like treason, my lord. Need a hand?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Kagami, thank God. </em>
</p>
<p>“Right on time, Kagami.” Alya nodded a greeting to her. “Want to help us save Nino?”</p>
<p>“From Lila? Of course.” There was a second as Kagami surveyed the ballroom. “Chat, switch partners with me; Alya and I can get through the crowd far quicker than you.”</p>
<p><em>Rude. </em>“What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“I have a sword.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right.”</p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, Kagami had spun her partner into Chat’s arms and taken Alya by the waist; they moved so swiftly across the room that he nearly lost sight of them, but wait – there they were, closing in on Nino and Lila and –</p>
<p>“Oh wow.” Chat felt his jaw drop. In one swift movement, Kagami had spun Alya into Nino’s arms and put a firm hand on Lila’s waist, steering her towards the edge of the ballroom. He watched in amazement as she deposited Lila at the edge of the dancefloor, gave the most sarcastic bow he’d ever seen, and returned to her post.</p>
<p>“That was incredible.” A soft voice tore Chat’s eyes from the drama and he stared down in surprise. The Mouse from earlier was gazing across the ballroom at Kagami in a similar state of amazement. His breath stuttered – she really was beautiful, up close. And – oh shit. She was in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our protagonists finally meet for an interesting dance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, my update time has been impeccable. But seriously, I hope this kinda fluffy, kinda angsty (but mostly fluff!?) chapter helps anyone struggling with the world to feel a little better right now xx</p><p>As of now I have seven chapter planned, but it might stretch to eight at some point - it's a rough idea of how long this is gonna be!!</p><p>(I also have,, barely proofread this so uh, once again please let me know if there are glaring typos that I need to edit!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shi – milady, I’m so sorry, I hardly noticed you.” <em>Liar. </em>Chat swept into a bow. “Please allow me to apologise for interrupting your dance.”</p><p>“Nono, please don’t worry on my account – my partner’s break was over. Besides, I was just as distracted as you,” the Mouse laughed. Her face – or what he could see of it, anyway – lit up as she did so, and oh that was just <em>wonderful. </em>The chandeliers cast a warm glow over them both, and he felt his cheeks growing warm.</p><p>
  <em>Be still, my beating heart. Please. PLEASE BE STILL.</em>
</p><p>“Might I enquire your name?” asked Chat, turning her under his arm.</p><p>“Now that would be telling,” she said, flashing him a smile, “but you can call me Multimouse. And yourself?”</p><p>“Chat Noir, at your service.” They picked up the pace as the band once again struck up a livelier tune, and his hand found her waist. “What a pair we make – cat and mouse.”</p><p>Multimouse giggled, “I suppose you’re looking to be somebodies Purrince Charming, hmm?”</p><p>
  <em>She makes puns. Oh sweet Jesus.</em>
</p><p>“You could say that.” Chat grinned back at her. “Though I can’t say I’ve had much luck so far tonight.”</p><p>“Well, we have that in common.” Multimouse sighed. “I’ve stepped on all my partners toes so far.”</p><p>“Mine are still intact, so you must be doing something right.” He twirled her again, and if he was <em>slightly </em>more careful to keep her away from his feet, well, no one would know, right?</p><p>“I felt that, <em>Chat Noir.</em>”</p><p>“Felt what, milady?”</p><p>“You keeping me away from your feet.” Multimouse pursed her lips, but he could see the hidden smile in her eyes.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied, feigning innocence. It lasted approximately three seconds, until he caught her eye and they burst into peals of laughter to the point that couples around them cast wary glances in their direction.</p><p>“Too much punch,” one lady huffed as they spun past; a duchess from somewhere important, he thought. Chat sobered instantly – King Gabriel would be furious if he thought his son was tipsy on the dance floor. Speaking of – he cast his eyes around, before spotting his father by the door.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Multimouse gazed up at him.</p><p>“Of course, my apologies.” He fixed a smile back onto his face. “Where were we?”</p><p>“I think not. Who are we hiding from?” Multimouse pivoted them around to scan the area he’d been looking at. His heartrate picked up. None of his other partners had noticed his constant surveillance of the room – that being said, none of them had cracked terrible puns at him either.</p><p>“I – my father,” he admitted. “I’m not hiding, exactly. I’d just rather not draw attention to myself.”</p><p>“Is he strict?”</p><p>“He’s…protective.” Chat shrugged, trying to ignore the way that Multimouse was gazing up at him. “But I’d rather he didn’t think I’d had too much punch, if you catch my drift.”</p><p>~~</p><p>As her partner gazed out across the floor, Marinette couldn’t help but notice his clenched jaw. Only because he was tense, and, you know, that was a totally normal thing to notice about someone who was tense. Of course. Totally. Normal.</p><p>There were too many men milling about to figure out which one was his father, but her eyes were drawn to King Gabriel as he stood by the front door in a rather fetching purple suit.</p><p>Prince Adrien’s father.</p><p>Stricter than any tutor, or so said Nino.</p><p>“Sounds like you have a lot in common with the Prince,” she sighed. “I hear that the King won’t let him outside of the Palace, unless on official business.”</p><p>Chat Noir stiffened instantly. “Where did you hear that from?”</p><p>“Oh!” heat rushed to her cheeks. “Nowhere! It’s just speculation! Not that I speculate! I – uh, just – ”</p><p>“Heard it from all the other girls who are crazy for him?” her partner sighed. All the laughter had gone out of his face, and when he spun her, there was no energy behind it; as though all his excitement had vanished. “The ones who think that they can convince the King of their love without even knowing the Prince, and just waltz right in to this prison and decide his future without his input? Is that it?”</p><p>“What? No!” Marinette stopped dead and stared up at him. What was wrong with him? Why was he so concerned for the Prince? “I – well – okay look, you can’t tell everyone this, but,” she dropped her voice, “my best friend is dating his valet, and they tell me stories about him all the time, about how lovely he is, but how he’s just so lonely without anyone <em>really </em>his own age, and I just…”</p><p>“You just what?” Something new had stolen across Chat Noir’s face. The intensity of his gaze pinned her in place. Around them, the music faded to a background hum, the lights dimmed until only they were caught in a spotlight, and –</p><p>For a second, she couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“I thought he might like a friend.”</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, the world burst back into life around them, people’s conversations crashing into her ears. Lights blazed back up in her peripheral, and they were once more in the throes of the ball.</p><p>And Chat Noir was laughing.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Marinette’s heart began to pound. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Nothing, milady,” he chuckled, eyes bright once more. As he surveyed her, she fought the urge to kick him in the shin. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p><em>You wouldn’t expect someone to just want friendship, would you? </em>Marinette thought, annoyance stirred by the sight of his sudden jubilation.</p><p>“There’s nothing funny about just wanting to be there for someone as a friend. Of course, I’m sure <em>you </em>wouldn’t understand. You probably just charm your way into a lady’s affections and then break her heart without a care in the world, don’t you?” she said, wrenching her hands from his.</p><p>For a split-second she saw hurt register in his eyes, before she turned and stalked away.</p><p>~~</p><p>“No, no,” Chat scrambled after Multimouse, trying desperately not to trip up other couples who grumbled at them breaking formation. “Please, please forgive me, milady. I never meant to offend you.”</p><p>“You succeeded.”</p><p><em>Oh shit, oh no – </em>from the side of the ballroom, Chat spotted Kagami, who was giving him a glare that distinctly said do <em>not </em>fuck this up. He nodded.</p><p>“Multimouse”, Chat reached out to his partner, stopping before his fingers could brush her arm. To his intense relief, she stopped too. “Please, let me explain. I was laughing with relief.”</p><p>“Relief?” Multimouse turned back to him, with an unimpressed eyebrow raised. “What would you have to be relieved about?”</p><p>“I – I’m a friend of the Prince’s,” he said. <em>Not really a lie. </em>“All night I’ve been dancing with people who only wanted his title, but you, Multimouse, you’re the first person I’ve met who wanted to get to know him for himself.”</p><p>Chat took a step towards her in earnest. “You’re funny, and you’re honest, and to be quite honest, you’re the only person who I haven’t wanted to escape from all night. I jumped to conclusions when I thought you were just after the title, and I can only apologise – I was so disappointed, because I like you and I think that you and the Prince could be friends. Good friends.”</p><p>“Oh.” A faint blush was painting Multimouse’s cheeks. He held his breath until her shoulders slumped. “I…I’m so sorry. I should never have presumed – ”</p><p>“No, <em>I’m </em>sorry – I assumed just as much as you did, and I should have known better.” He chanced a grin in her direction. “Besides, Kagami would never have let me dance with you if she thought that we’d fight.”</p><p>Multimouse pulled her gaze from the floor to look up at him, and offered a weak smile in return. He offered her his hand and, after a beat, she took it.</p><p>“Start over?”</p><p>“Start over.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in one week, who is this girl and what has she done with...well...me? Hopefully you'll be pleased to know that this entire fic is now planned out and there should DEFINITELY be slightly more regular updates now!!</p><p>As always, let me know if there are spelling errors etc so I can edit!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m too nervous to talk to the Prince. I wouldn’t know what to say.” Marinette fretted, turning her head to catch a glimpse of him in his white outfit. Herself and Chat Noir were still waltzing around the ballroom, making a continuous loop of the dance floor. Every time they came close to the Prince, her stomach clenched and she steered them well away, where she could just watch from afar and sure, maybe she wouldn’t get to talk to him, but just looking was fine, right? At least she’d be able to remember this night and –</p><p>“I’m sure you’d do just fine,” her partner replied. Marinette looked up at him and saw that he was smirking, so she flicked the bell attached to his bowtie.</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say, kitty. You have no trouble with conversations – I bet you make him laugh all the time.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short, Princess. <em>I </em>find you purrfect.”</p><p>“<em>Chat.</em>” Marinette shot him a look. “Look at him! My friends have told me he’s funny, but he’s also so…so <em>elegant </em>and refined!”</p><p>From behind her, there came a familiar voice. “Trust me, Multimouse, Prince Adrien is anything but refined.”</p><p>Marinette pivoted to grin at Kagami’s dry quip; they must have drifted close to where she was posted. She tugged Chat off the dancefloor to avoid being stepped on as they talked.</p><p>“Excuse me, Kagami, but the Prince is the epitome of refinement.” Chat said with an exaggerated bow. “He practically <em>invented </em>it.”</p><p>“Which is why Nino spent all afternoon having to chase him with cologne?”</p><p>“That cologne makes him sneeze and you know it – ”</p><p>“Keep talking, fleabag.”</p><p>There was a second of silence in which Chat glared at Kagami’s impassive expression. Then Marinette snorted, and blushed furiously as Kagami and Chat looked at her in amazement. Then Chat began to laugh, and Kagami’s lips twitched.</p><p>“It’d do him good to have someone like you around, Multimouse,” said Kagami with a shake of her head. “You can help me to remind him of his duties – <em>which involve wearing cologne,” </em>she added in a stage whisper, as Marinette giggled.</p><p>“Oh, cruel world that forces its Princes to wear such vile concoctions,” Chat pouted and struck a ridiculous melodramatic pose, which only made Marinette laugh harder. Before she could find a comeback however, she noticed Kagami snap back to attention.</p><p>“Your highness,” she said with a bow.</p><p>Slowly, Marinette turned.</p><p>And gasped.</p><p>Before her was the Prince. He stood tall, dressed in a white suit with a flowing cape that touched the ground – there were feathers embroidered into the lapels, she noticed distractedly, as her eyes moved upwards. A pair of green eyes bored into hers from behind his mask as he surveyed Kagami’s bow, and the people around them who had dropped into curtsies and –</p><p>“Oh!” Marinette dropped into a clumsy curtsey, and lowered her gaze. His shoes! They were white too – a pain to keep clean outside, but SO distinguished in this case and –</p><p>“You may rise.” His <em>voice. </em>It was melodic, not that three words were really an indication, but oh well. As she stood up, Marinette peeked sideways and realised that Chat hadn’t bowed, merely nodded his head at the Prince. Well, he’d said they were friends, but if even Kagami had bowed then –</p><p>“Can I help you, your highness?” asked Kagami, distracting her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Princess Lila wishes to dance with me. I wish to avoid dancing with her.”</p><p>“You could dance with me,” suggested Chat Noir with a smirk. To Marinette’s surprise, the Prince gave him a withering look.</p><p>“Don’t start. I’m exhausted.” His eyes roamed the cluster of people around them, before coming to rest on…her? Checking behind her, Marinette realised he was holding out a hand. “You’re a pretty thing, you’ll do.”</p><p>
  <em>Pretty???</em>
</p><p>“Excuse me?” Chat Noir took a step forward. “You can’t just speak to the guests that way –”</p><p>“There should be a ‘your highness’ in there somewhere, <em>cat,</em>” said the Prince in a bored tone.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll give you ‘your highness’ –”</p><p>“Gentlemen!” Kagami strode in between the pair. “No need to make a scene. Your highness, I’m sure any one of these wonderful guests would be more than happy to join you on the dancefloor.”</p><p>For a moment, no one moved. Marinette looked from the Prince to Chat Noir, whose posture was stiff and unyielding. What was he doing? Surely, he could see that the Prince needed a partner?</p><p>“I want to dance with this one.” The Prince said firmly.</p><p>Marinette gasped. She tore her eyes away from him and caught the tail-end of the glare Kagami shot at Chat. He hadn’t moved. The glare he was directing at the Prince was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.</p><p>
  <em>I thought they were friends? </em>
</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said, putting a hand on Chat’s arm. His eyes snapped to her. “I wanted to dance with the Prince, remember?”</p><p>“Yes, but –”</p><p>“Smart girl.” The Prince placed a hand on her waist, and Marinette dropped hers from Chat’s arm. Seeming to snap out of his trance, Chat swept into a deep bow.</p><p>“Well, it was a delight to dance with you, milady. I hope you find all that you’re looking for.”</p><p>And he walked away.</p><p>~~</p><p>Out in the centre of the dance floor, Marinette had no time to worry about Chat Noir. All her attention was focused on not standing on the Prince’s toes, or saying something ridiculous. Not that she usually said ridiculous things, unless she was around unfairly attractive people which, to be fair, the Prince was, because he was a MODEL but –</p><p>“Your name?”</p><p>“I – sorry?” Marinette forced her attention to the Prince’s face and saw him wince as she instantly stood on his toes. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry –”</p><p>“It’s fine.” He attempted a smile. “I asked your name?”</p><p>“Oh, I see. I’m ah – I’m Multimouse. Well, just for tonight, I mean, I’m not normally called Multimouse. What kind of person would have that name? Like multiple mice, what would have to happen at your birth for you to get a weird name like that?” Towards the end of the sentence, she tailed off into a squeak.</p><p>
  <em>Why. Am. I. Like. This.</em>
</p><p>To his credit, the Prince didn’t run for the hills. He looked as though he wanted to, but he didn’t. Small mercies.</p><p>“It’s…nice to meet you, Multimouse.”</p><p>Something inside her shrivelled up at the lack of tone in his voice. Marinette chanced a glance up at his face, only to be met by disinterested eyes. Eyes that looked past her to scan the crowds of the dancefloor.</p><p>“Hiding from someone?” she asked. Chat Noir had been hiding from someone too<em>, </em>her traitorous brain reminded her. No. She pushed Chat Noir aside. This was her chance to talk with <em>Prince Adrien. </em></p><p>“I’m hiding from Princess Lila. Weren’t you listening?” he snapped. A lump formed in Marinette’s throat – here she was, in front of her hero, and it was going every bit as badly as she had feared.</p><p>“Oh yes, silly me. I completely forgot.” Marinette gave a half-laugh. The Prince didn’t seem to notice. If anything, he seemed to prefer her silence.</p><p>They waltzed around the room, and Marinette looked around wildly for a friendly face. Alya, Nino, Kagami, even Chat Noir – but none of them were there. She craned her neck to check the highest balconies, but there was only a lone figure up there dressed in blue.</p><p>All of her friends had left.</p><p>“I –” Marinette took a step away from the Prince, letting her hand drop from his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Please, find someone else to dance with you. I need – I need a moment.”</p><p>Before he could reply, she darted through the crowd and out of the ballroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Series of Conversations in Which Only One Thing is Cleared Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No editing we die like men.</p>
<p>But also hope you enjoy! This is a longer chapter than usual - probably why it took me a little longer to write - and things are getting ~interesting~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you’re there, Kagami.”</p>
<p>Adrien’s voice came out muffled from where his face was pressed to his knees. This was his usual hiding place, a forgotten service corridor on the third floor that only he and Kagami knew about.</p>
<p>Not that he <em>was</em> hiding. This was just his hiding <em>place. </em></p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to let you out of my sight,” said Kagami, emerging from the shadows. “But I was trying to give you some space.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Adrien scrubbed a hand across his face, letting his mask dangle loosely between his fingers. “I’m just tired.”</p>
<p>Beside him, Kagami folded herself gracefully to the floor. “You seem a little more than tired, Adrien.”</p>
<p>“Do I now?” he said with a humourless laugh.</p>
<p>“You do. Want to talk about it?” said Kagami. He looked sideways at her, expecting her usual shrewd expression, and he wasn’t disappointed. There was something like sympathy in her eyes, but it was hidden under layers of sarcasm and the desire to tell him to get his shit together.</p>
<p>Kagami raised her eyebrows in encouragement.</p>
<p>“I just…I can’t believe Felix would do something like that,” Adrien admitted. “This night has been planned for <em>years, </em>and he’s acting like an entitled rat. I mean, I don’t mind him scaring off the girls who just want the title – that’s why we came up with this whole plan in the first place! But, I think…” he tailed off, picking at the carpet.</p>
<p>“You think he’s scaring off the only girl you’ve ever felt this way about.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Way to put it lightly, Kagami.</em>
</p>
<p>But she was right. And, as Adrien looked her in the eye, he knew that <em>she </em>knew she was right.</p>
<p>“You –”</p>
<p>“Are right. I know.” Kagami’s voice had taken on a mocking edge, one that Adrien wasn’t sure he appreciated, but her eyes were bright with interest. “So, Multimouse, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Are we really having this conversation?”</p>
<p>In response, Kagami leaned back against the wall and gave him a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>“I…” Adrien sighed. “I like her. She’s sweet, she’s funny, and I know that both of those things are cliché, but I – there are no words to describe her, unless I wax poetic for three hours on end.”</p>
<p>Unbidden, Multimouse’s smile arose in his mind, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>“She’s the only person this evening I’ve been able to talk to, just as easily as with yourself or Nino. Even if she were to refuse anything romantic, I’d still want her friendship.”</p>
<p>“Friendship is the best foundation for romance,” Kagami pointed out. “But I agree. You two seemed to hit it off perfectly.”</p>
<p>“But…” Adrien chewed his thumbnail. “Felix.”</p>
<p>“Felix is an ass, and I will give him a piece of my mind in the morning.” Behind the careful control of her voice, Adrien heard Kagami’s threat against his cousin, and, in a rare moment of affection, he leaned his head against her shoulder.</p>
<p>“What would I do without you?” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Even more stupid things than already.” She punched him lightly on the arm. “Go for a walk, then go back to her. If you’re as serious as I think you are about this, you should tell her the truth.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The truth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m the Prince.</em>
</p>
<p>A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>Out on the balcony, Marinette took a shaky breath and gazed up at the moon. A chill rippled through the air, but she hardly felt it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just walked away from the Prince. How could I do that? All evening I’ve been wanting to talk to him, and I finally got to and sure he was being a little off but he was probably just tired and cranky, right? It must get tiring, dancing with person after person, and I was probably just talking too much – </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey there.” A voice beside her said, and Marinette let out a squeak rather befitting of her costume. She snapped her head sideways to see a man dressed in blue scales, perched expertly on the balcony.</p>
<p>“How –”</p>
<p>“You were preoccupied,” he smiled. As he spoke, she realised that his hands were moving constantly across a lyre harp, playing a soothing melody. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p>
<p>“Nono, please – I should have noticed you,” Marinette said, hastily dropping into a curtsey – until he put out a hand to stop her.</p>
<p>“No need for formalities out here,” he said, hopping down to lean against the railing with her. “I just thought you could use someone to talk to.”</p>
<p>“I – you did?”</p>
<p>He – Blue, Marinette decided to call him – shrugged. “I saw you leave the ballroom. It looked as though the Prince upset you?”</p>
<p>It was an invitation to talk. Under normal circumstances, Marinette would have just declined and gone to Alya but – Alya wasn’t anywhere to be found. Neither was Nino. None of the people she wanted to see, none of her friends, were out here.</p>
<p>Marinette looked up at the stranger, who gave her a soft smile in response. Behind his mask, his eyes were kind.</p>
<p>“All I wanted was to dance with the Prince,” she said hesitantly. At his nod of encouragement, she continued, “and I thought it would be perfect. All I’ve heard, for years and years, was how kind he is, how wonderful he is, but tonight he was, well…”</p>
<p>Marinette made a useless gesture with her hands.</p>
<p>Blue hummed in response. “It’s difficult to meet someone and realise they’re a totally different person.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Marinette threw up her hands. “He seemed completely different to what I was expecting, and maybe I’m just surprised, but it hurts to have spent so long imagining this particular moment, only for it to go so <em>wrong</em>.”</p>
<p>He hummed again. “You seemed really happy talking to that Cat guy.”</p>
<p>The change in tack caught her by surprise.</p>
<p>“Chat Noir?”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow. Or at least, that was the impression she got from behind the mask.</p>
<p>Was she? “I mean…Yeah, I guess I was. I mean, Chat was easy to talk to,” – not to mention charming, and dashing, and witty – “but he wasn’t…you know…”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t the Prince.” Blue finished for her. Guilt settled in the pit of Marinette’s stomach as she watched his fingers dance across the lyre strings.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I even want the Prince. I just wanted to talk to <em>Adrien, </em>you know? Sure, Chat Noir is nice, but he’s not – he’s not <em>Adrien</em>.”</p>
<p>“Things aren’t always as they appear,” mused the guy, tilting his head back to regard the moon as she had earlier. “Perhaps you should give him another chance.”</p>
<p>“Another chance?”</p>
<p>“Sure. One conversation doesn’t tell you everything about a person. Maybe you’ll find out something new about him.”</p>
<p>He had a point. They’d only spoken briefly earlier, before Marinette had run out of the ballroom, after all.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you’re right,” she said aloud. Without warning, there came a crashing symphony from the ballroom, bellowing out of the doors onto the balcony. One of the final dances, then.</p>
<p>“That’s my cue,” said the stranger with a wink. “I promised my sister a dance.” He took her hand and kissed it. “Best of luck, Marinette.”</p>
<p>It was only as she watched him vanish back into the ballroom, that she realised he’d used her name.</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in one of the <em>many </em>royal broom cupboards, Alya and Nino were in the process of deciding if it was ~ahem~ time to re-join the party.</p>
<p>“We could just stay here,” Nino proposed, gently kissing the side of Alya’s neck.</p>
<p>“We really can’t.”</p>
<p>“We could. They won’t notice.”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave Marinette alone all night. Besides, Kagami has <em>definitely </em>already noticed.”</p>
<p>“Point being?”</p>
<p>“Death by Kagami.”</p>
<p>“You got me. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>In the dim lighting, they retrieved various items of clothing that had become strewn about, and hurriedly got dressed. As Alya reached up to tie her mask back on, Nino zipped her dress back up, and they shared a smile.</p>
<p>It was almost as if they’d performed this exact routine, many, <em>many, </em>times before.</p>
<p>“Okay, let me check whether the coast is clear –” Nino cracked the door open the tiniest amount. When no one shouted at the moving door, he pushed it a little further and stuck his head out.</p>
<p>The hallway was deserted.</p>
<p>“We’re good – wait, why are you laughing?” he asked, clocking Alya’s shaking shoulders.</p>
<p>“You looked just like a little tortoise sticking its head out of a shell,” she giggled.</p>
<p>“Oh haha, very funny. Come on.”</p>
<p>The pair exited the cupboard, taking a second to ensure that they were both presentable once in the well-lit hallway, before Nino made a grand show of offering Alya his arm.</p>
<p>“My lady.”</p>
<p>“My lord,” she curtsied back and took his arm with a smile that, in Nino’s opinion, outshone even the fanciest chandelier in the ballroom.</p>
<p>The pair made their way back to the ballroom – not without some longing glances at cupboards along the way – without incident, and had set their sights on the grand doors when –</p>
<p>“Waitwaitwait,” Alya said, screeching to a halt. “Look!”</p>
<p>He followed her quivering finger to see a pair of figures on the balcony. One was dressed in blue, leaning back against the railing, giving off an aura of total calmness.</p>
<p>The other was a grey bundle of nervous energy.</p>
<p>“Whoa, is that – ”</p>
<p>“Marinette found a <em>guy.</em>”</p>
<p>Nino and Alya looked at each other, stunned, then back at the pair.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t she dancing with – ”</p>
<p>“When we left? Yeah. Wonder how she found this guy.”</p>
<p>As they watched, Marinette threw her arms up in the air, and the guy leaned closer to her. Despite the distance, it was clear that he was smiling. And so was she. After a few more exchanges, the guy took Marinette’s hand and kissed it.</p>
<p>“Oh, she is <em>definitely </em>blushing,” Alya said, squinting to get a better look. Her eyes widened. “He’s coming our way! Hide –”</p>
<p>They skirted round a corner, looking over their shoulders to make sure the guy hadn’t seen them and –</p>
<p>“And where have you two been?”</p>
<p>“Ah, crap.”</p>
<p>Stood in the hallway was Kagami. Arms folded, with a look on her face that could <em>probably </em>set something on fire.</p>
<p>That <em>something</em> was looking a lot like Nino-and-Alya.</p>
<p>“We can explain –”</p>
<p>“You were in a broom cupboard.”</p>
<p>“You got us.”</p>
<p>“Look, Kagami –” Nino was about to give the best explanation – read: bullshit – of his life, when Kagami’s face changed. She held up a finger to him, and a second later, a shadow indicated that someone had walked round the corner behind them.</p>
<p>“Evening,” said Kagami with a nod. “Are you lost?”</p>
<p>“Apparently so. I was just getting some air and I seem to have taken a wrong turn,” replied a male voice. Nino glanced at the figure and did a double-take.</p>
<p>
  <em>Marinette’s dude!</em>
</p>
<p>“Ballroom is that way,” Kagami said, pointing back the way he’d just come with a polite smile.</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you.” As the guy turned back round, he winked at Nino and Alya, before following Kagami’s directions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he winking at me!? Why is he winking at Alya!? Why – </em>
</p>
<p>“Do you know him?” asked Kagami, interrupting Nino’s internal crisis. He and Alya shook their heads.</p>
<p>“We just saw him with our friend. Wait – do you not know him?” Alya said.</p>
<p>When Kagami shook her head no, Nino and Alya exchanged a glance. She knew <em>everyone. </em>Every guest. On every list. Nino had walked in on her studying them on more than one occasion (and had a knife thrown at him at least two of those times).</p>
<p>No one could get past Kagami.</p>
<p>“But he was with Marinette –” Nino began.</p>
<p>“Did <em>she </em>know him?” asked Alya.</p>
<p>“Nah, she can’t have. But how’d he get in?”</p>
<p>“No idea.”</p>
<p>There were a couple of seconds as they considered, then –</p>
<p>“You definitely <em>don’t know him?</em>” they asked Kagami in perfect sync. At her exasperated head shake, Nino held his arm out to Alya once again.</p>
<p>“We need to find out more on this dude. Later, Kagami!”</p>
<p>And the pair ran off, unknowingly leaving Kagami with two questions.</p>
<ol>
<li>Who was the mysterious man in blue?</li>
<li>And who was Marinette?</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>After Blue left, Marinette took a few minutes to compose herself. The chill in the air felt as though it had receded since their conversation, and she breathed deeply. Moonlight fell upon the lake across from her, and it danced with the barely-there ripples of a non-existent breeze.</p>
<p>She stiffened, hearing footsteps behind her on the balcony.</p>
<p>“Multimouse.”</p>
<p>The voice was familiar.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p><em>Give him a second chance, </em>Blue had said.</p>
<p>So Marinette turned, plastering on a smile, and took the Prince’s arm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>